Mythological Jenruki
by puertonp
Summary: Henry Wong finds a mysterious fox spirit called Rika
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

Henry was going back home from his extra class at the academy, it was late autumn so at half past eight in the evening it was dark.

Henry decided to go through the park to save time and also because it was his usual way but lately many gangs gather there at night. Unfortunately, one of those gangs caught eye on him and just before leaving the park they stopped Henry.

-What you are doing here? – one of the members of the gang said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

-I'm going home – Henry replied calmly.

-Don't you know that this park is ours?

-This is a public space so you do not have any right to say that.

-So you think you are a smart guy, right? …

The teen threw a punch to Henry without any warning. Henry dodged it and counterattacked sending the guy to the floor. At that same instant some other members approached him, some of them had knifes and other had baseball bats. Henry knew karate but using knifes surpassed him. Henry was surrounded so there wasn't any chance to scape. He cursed his luck.

Suddenly, a gust of wind raised and a boy fell on his knees in pain then another and another. In a minute the gang was dissolved, the members had run away, some of them badly wounded. Curiously enough Henry was calm, without fear and he just enjoyed the wind.

-Show yourself, please - he asked, looking at the trees.

He knew whatever has defeated the gang was at the nearest trees. He hoped to see it.

A gust a wind stronger than the previous ones rose, Henry had to close his eyes for a second and when he opened them again he saw the figure of a girl with black clothes, similar to the ones ninjas wear but there was something strange in that girl, she had animal ears and three tails moved rhythmically at her back, like a pendulum. Henry needed a moment to realise that the ears and tails were those of a fox.

The fact that she was moving her tails showed that she was calm in contrast with just a minute later. Henry wasn't afraid, just curious.

-You are a _kitsune_ \- said Henry looking directly into her eyes.

-My name is Rika and yes, I'm the spirit of a fox - replied the _kitsune_ most pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

-Why did you help me? – asked Henry.

-Because…you are special –replied Rika tilting her head to one side.

-How? – asked Henry again raising an eyebrow.

-You have…spiritual sensibility. I want to show you something…

Without saying anything else, she took his hand, she jumped to the tree tops and dragged him along.

For Henry it seemed that he was floating, jumping the same way as she did but he did not let her hand go.

They went on and up to the top of the hill that was in the park. They arrived to a small clear and Rika stopped, let Henry's hand go and sat. Henry did not move and looked around him, the forest and the clear was beautiful with the moonlight.

-Do you feel something here? – asked Rika looking at him curiously.

-Yeah, there is…a kind of energy.

-This place is safe for spirits so they come here…

From the forest animal spirits started to come out: racoons, rabbits... Henry's mouth was wide open but Rika was not surprised and played with the spirits.

-…but there are also evil spirits. I need your help with those. You are strong and with a spiritual perception.

-So you need my help to fight those spirits.

The spirits surrounded Henry and he tried to sound serious while the spirit played with his bag, shoes and hair.

-Yes.

-What if I refuse?

-I cannot force you but I have the feeling that you won't refuse because you have a sense of justice.

-You are right in that…

Rika smiled at him and he smiled back.

-OK, I will help you.

-I thank you for that. Now, I will take you back – she replied standing up.

She took his hand again, together they jumped to the trees and they went down the hill as they have come up.

-How are we going to contact again? – Henry asked when they arrived to the point where the fight took place and she let his hand go.

-I will contact, do not worry – replied Rika reassuringly.

Rika jumped to the trees and disappeared.

Henry went home, the incident and the trip to the hill only took half an hour. He would have bet it had taken longer.

The following morning Henry woke up and did his usual routine. He didn't think about the previous night and the spirits.

When he finished his class, Henry wanted to go home.

-See you tomorrow Henry – Akira waved at his classmate.

-See you – Henry waved back.

He turned and saw someone.

-Hello Henry – Rika greeted.

To Henry surprise, she looked as a normal girl. She was wearing a t shirt, jeans and trainers. Henry had his eyes wide open and in his cheeks there was a bit of red. He could only think: It was real; it was truly real.

-I guess there is a problem – Henry replied trying not to sound surprised.

Rika only smiled as an answer. She looked happy with Henry's reaction but deep inside her she was nervous.

Rika turned and started walking, Henry cached up her.

-Where are we going?

-To the river. The _kuchisake onna_ has been seen there lately.

Henry came to a halt with a frown in his face.

-Hold on a sec, the _kuchisake onna_? That is an urban legend, it is not real!

Rika turned to him with an offended expression.

-I mean, not real like you. You two are different.

-You are right in that – she replied, very serious and kept walking.

Henry cached up with her again but he felt something…

-Rika, I felt something, a spirit but not an evil one.

-Yeah, I wanted to tell you about that. Terriermon, come out please.

A little spirit, white and green, with really big ears. He looked like a rabbit to Henry.

-Henry, this is Terriermon. He wanted to help us and he thought you needed a spirit companion so he followed me.

Henry remembered the little spirit from the previous night. Terriermon had a half sorry expression but also he felt proud; Henry could see that. He took an instant liking for the little spirit.

-It is OK if you want to join us but do you know how to fight? – asked Henry looking to the spirit with a big smile – Thank you for your offer, I appreciate it.

-Of course I know, you will see. You won't regret your decision.

-He knows how to defend himself and others, do not get fooled by his appearance – added Rika smiling.

They started walking again. They reached the river and went down to the walk next to it. The sun started to go down little by little with no sign of the evil spirit.

-The _kuchisake onna_ is not going to appear – Henry beamed.

-I bet she will.

-What if she won't?

-If she won't then we will come back tomorrow and the day after that if it is necessary.

Terriermon looked at them fighting with big eyes and with the intention to say something but words didn't come to his mouth. It wasn't a serious fight; they were just tired.

Then a movement caught their eyes. A girl, a teenager in school uniform with long black and fair skin hair approached them. They couldn't she her face well. When she got closer they saw that her skin was unnaturally pale, a mask was covering her mouth. She stopped few metres in front of them. She was muttering something.

-What are you saying?

 _-Am I pretty?_

She looked at them.

 _-Am I pretty?_

She reached to take off her mask.

 _-Am I pretty?_

She took off her mask and they saw a big mouth with sharp teeth.

 _-Am I pretty?_

She jumped and attacked Rika but she avoided her. Henry run and hit her on the chest. That gave Rika enough time to turn into a _kitsune_ and attack the evil spirit with a retractable stick.

Terriermon throw the _kuchisage onna_ a ball of energy but the evil spirit threw him far. Henry was worried but as he saw that the rabbit spirit was ok, he continued attacking the _kuchisage onna_.

Rika moved really fast and hit the evil spirit, Henry also hit the spirit but got bitten. Terriermon attacked again but this time he didn't get hit.

The fight only lasted around 10 minutes when Rika cut the spirit with a retractable knife in her stick.

-Good job you two – said Rika looking at Henry and Terriermon who was in Henry's shoulder.

It was already dark.

-Good night Henry. Please, come tomorrow to the hill for training.

-Good night Rika. Yeah, I will go there after class. It seems you need to teach me few things.

Rika smiled at him and disappeared.

Henry started walking home but soon he noticed someone was following him.

-Terriermon, what are you doing here?

-I'm your partner, I have to be with you.

Henry sighed.

-OK then, come with me.

Terriermon beamed a smiled and jumped to Henry's shoulder.

-Well, Terriermon, tell me what you eat, what you need now that you live with me.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

The following day Henry finished classes earlier and he went directly to the hill in the park. He told his parents he wanted to stay in the library to study. Luckily, he had PE that day and he was wearing sport clothes.

Terriermon was already there, he went from Henry's house directly and Rika seemed to be, she was in her _kitsune_ form.

-Hello? – greeted the boy waving a hand.

-Henry! – the rabbit spirit replied running and jumping to his shoulder – I missed you all day in your room.

-Sorry for that. I hope the books entertained you and you had enough food.

-Terriermon told me he had quite a lot of fun with your books and comics and he enjoyed your mum's cooking – Rika added, standing up.

-Yeah, I did – the little spirit pointed out, smiling.

-I'm happy you liked those things.

-Then let's get to work. You two need to train a bit.

-Where do we start?

-Well, Terriermon, some target practises – as the _kitsune_ said so, out of the air some targets appeared at the other side of the hill, they were transparent and they were floating and moving.

Terriermon ran for them, already mustering energy to throw at the targets.

-We should spar a bit – Rika said going into fighting position, with left leg back, right arm expended presenting the palm of the hand and the left arm flexed.

Henry smiled and got into position as well.

They started fighting, trying to hit each other with arms and legs in the chest, neck…it seemed a choreography.

After some minutes they separated to take a breath and discovered they were sweating and panting. They started laughing.

-It seems we are even – Henry pointed out half laughing.

-Yeah…but the position of your feet could be better – Rika retorted.

-Really? – Henry asked in disbelief.

As fast as lighting Rika got down, used her hands as support and with a swift movement of her right leg she threw Henry to the ground. With the same movement she got up.

-Uggghh – The fall was rough and abrupt.

Rika approached him with a cocky smile in her face.

-I got it – Henry recognised half annoyed.

Rika offered her arm to help Henry get up. She positioned herself behind him.

-Look, like this – she showed him the position, she guided the boy's arms and feet into position – Will you remember? – asked her with a shooting voice.

-Of… of course – Henry replied, stammering. His cheeks got red. He could smell her scent of pine and sweat.

-Now let's do a bit of meditation – Rika suddenly moved on. She dissolved the targets and Terriermon came to join them.

They three meditated, with the spirits around them. It was peaceful, with just the sound of the breeze among the trees.

-We should go; it's getting late – Henry broke the silence after half an hour of meditation.

\- We should continue the training sessions tomorrow – Rika reminded, standing up.

-Sure, till tomorrow – Replied Henry getting his things.

-Bye Rika – Terriermon waved at her so did Henry.

She returned the gesture.

What Henry didn't notice was that the _kitsune_ 's cheeks flustered, her ears got down and her tails waved with the rhythm of her thoughts of him from when they were so close.


End file.
